Le chant de mon coeur
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: Shonen aiKiruaGon. Songfic se passant après que Gon ait été chercher Kirua dans le volume cinq. Petite mise en ménage.


**LE CHANT DE MON CŒUR**

****

Base : HunterxHunter

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : songfic, POV Gon et Kirua alternés (deux paragraphes l'un, deux paragraphes l'autre), one-shot, shonen ai.

Couples : Gon-Kirua.

Disclamer : chanson et persos=pas à moi (même si j'ai tous les mangas et le CD).

* * *

_Le vent dans tes cheveux blonds _

_Le soleil à l'horizon_

_Quelques mots d'une chanson Que c'est beau _

_C'est beau, la vie…_

En s'éloignant de la montagne où habitent tes parents, je soupire de soulagement. J'ai quand même fini par te récupérer. Et maintenant, je ne te laisserai plus partir. Aussi longtemps que possible, je te garderai près de moi. Je te regarde alors que nous marchons vers la tour. Le soleil brille dans tes cheveux…Peu importe qu'on dise que tu viens des ténèbres, tu éclaires ma vie.

_Un oiseau qui fait la roue _

_Sur un arbre déjà roux_

_Et son cri par dessus tout_

_Que c'est beau_

_C'est beau la vie !_

Réveil dans la tour. C'est l'aube et nous sommes au 100ème étage. Je me demande quel est l'oiseau que j'entends chanter. Je me lève tout doucement pour ne pas te réveiller. Bien que nous ayons chacun notre chambre, on a préféré dormir ensemble. Tiendrais-tu autant que moi à ce que nous ne soyons pas séparés ?

J'ouvre lentement la fenêtre et me penche pour chercher du regard l'oiseau qui m'a réveillé. Je le vois : c'est une alouette. Je souris en la voyant et sens tout à coup s'enrouler autour de mon torse. Je t'entends rire doucement à mon oreille. Y a-t-il quelque chose de drôle ou es-tu juste heureux ?

_Tout ce qui tremble et palpite_

_Tout ce qui lutte et se bat_

_Tout ce que j'ai cru trop vite_

_A jamais perdu pour moi_

Je me sers contre ton dos et pose ma tête sur ton épaule. Je sens ton cœur battre sous ta peau là où j'ai posé mes mains. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte sur le moment, mais c'est un geste ambigu. J'étais si heureux de te voir ce matin en ouvrant les yeux…Dire qu'il y a quelques semaines j'avais presque renoncé à te revoir jamais. J'ai bien cru être alors perdu et seul pour toujours dans la nuit.

_Pouvoir encore regarder _

_Pouvoir encore écouter_

_Et surtout pourvoir chanter_

_Que c'est beau_

_C'est beau, la vie…_

Tu t'appuies contre moi et pose tes mains sur les miennes. Je profiterais bien de ce moment en silence, mais je préfère savoir par tous mes sens que tu es bien présent avec moi.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu lev ?

-Je voulais voir l'alouette qui chantait.

-L'alouette ?

Il imite son chant pour me montrer. Si une alouette a chanté ce matin, elle s'est tue maintenant mais mon cœur a pris la relève.

_Le jazz ouvert dans la nuit_

_Sa trompette qui nous suit_

_Dans une rue de Parus_

_Que c'est beau_

_C'est beau la vie !_

On passe la nuit au bord de l'eau. Je sais que Mito ne s'inquiètera pas, je passe souvent beaucoup de temps dans la forêt. Et je suis avec toi, chez moi. Car l'île de la Baleine est ma maison, et j'entend ici la respiration de la forêt. Je ne suis nul part plus en paix avec moi-même. Mais quand je repartirai, tout ira bien. Si tu m'accompagnes.

_La rouge fleur éclatée _

_D'un néon qui fait trembler_

_Nos deux ombres étonnées_

_Que c'est beau,_

_C'est beau, la vie…_

York Shin City, et sa vie de commerce. Je crois qu'il est un peu ridicule de ma part d'apprécier cela autant. Il se passe tant de choses ici…J'aime bien me promener dans ses rues illuminées, sans savoir si je vais te croiser, ou au contraire en sachant qu'on va se retrouver bientôt, à tel endroit. Et bien que cela soit prévu, je crois que je te sauterai encore dans les bras. Ne jamais te quitter…

_Tout ce que j'ai failli perdre _

_Tout ce qui m'est redonn_

_Aujourd'hui me monte aux lèvres_

_En cette fin de journée._

Je suis en retard d'une minute tu dois déjà être arrivé. Et en effet, dès que j'apparais, tu me sautes dessus pour me serrer dans tes bras. Bien que je sois d'une nature peu démonstrative, je te rends ton étreinte. On s'est vu ce matin pourtant…Où en sommes-nous donc pour qu'une journée nous paraisse l'éternité si nous ne sommes pas ensemble ?

Je devrais y réfléchir plus, mais c'est seulement maintenant que je réalise que je n'ai plus aucun lien avec ma famille. Que j'avais le choix entre eux et toi, et que je m'étais tout d'abord égaré. Et que tu es venu me chercher. Alors je ne retiens plus mes mots,

-Gon, je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi. Rien de plus. Je serais heureux tant que je pourrais continuer à te voir. Ne me laisse plus jamais m'éloigner de toi.

_Pouvoir encore partager _

_Ma jeunesse, mes idées_

_Avec l'amour retrouv_

_Que c'est beau_

_C'est beau la vie…_

-Non jamais, Kirua. Si tu le veux, je te garderai toujours, souffles-tu à mon oreille.

Tu as les bras autour de mon cou et moi autour de ta taille. Nous partagerons toujours tout, n'est-ce pas, Gon ? Comme nous partageons cette poursuite de ton père et la volonté d'aider Kurapika. Tes mains jouent avec mes cheveux.

-Kirua…dis-tu d'une voix hésitante au moment où sur le même ton je prononce ton nom.

Je me détache un peu pour pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux et tu fais de même…Pour nous recoller aussitôt, mais cette fois lèvres contre lèvres.

Je t'aime.

_Pouvoir encore te parler _

_Pouvoir encore t'embrasser_

_Te le dire et le chanter_

_Que c'est beau_

_C'est beau la vie !_

Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Je cherchais les mots pour te dire quelque chose que j'ignorais, et j'ai pris la parole en même temps que toi. Et lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai lu dans le tien ce que je ressentais. Quelque chose de pas vraiment définissable, et qui m'a fait te ramener contre moi en même temps que tu resserrais tes bras pour ce qui était notre premier baiser. Cela s'est fait si naturellement…Mes yeux dans tes yeux, la suite a paru évidente. Pas la peine de dire quoique ce soit. Pas besoin d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Juste presser un peu plus mes lèvres contre les tiennes.

Je t'aime.

**FIN **

Voilà, fini de recopier. Un petit Kirua-Gon pour me faire pardonner aux fans du couple, donc à moi en premier, « Apprentissage », où je le casse allégrement. Je crois que j'en écrirais d'autres c'est mon couple préféré, alors si un jour je trouve un autre moyen de les mettre ensemble…

Vous me laissez un commentaire, s'il vous plaît ?


End file.
